Joy to the GG World!
by StarzNight
Summary: It's Christmas, and Ky has assigned jobs to the GG Hostel residents for the Christmas party, with the problems of finding a Christmas tree, the lights going crazy, writing countless Christmas cards, what's next? Chapter 3 uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All character aren't mine.

Taken place after "Baiken's Boy" fic.

Guilty Gear Hostel

A few days before Christmas

"SOL!!!" yelled Ky Kiske at the canteen. A couple of people looked up at his loud exclamation, wondering why he was yelling early in the morning.

"What?" responded Sol lazily after he had calmly drank up his coffee at a table. Millia Rage was sitting across him, drinking tea.

"Where are they?" asked Ky as he walked towards Sol.

"Where are what?"

"The Christmas lights!" demanded Ky. "Don't you know that Christmas is coming?"

"What is the date today?" asked Sol.

"…December 20th." said Ky after looking at his watch. "And…"

"Still early." said Sol shortly and looked around in his pockets for something.

"Early?!" shrieked Ky. "Christmas is on the 24th!"

"Aha." said Sol to himself and took out a cigarette. He took out a lighter and lit it.

"Sol, are you even listening? You are in-charge of the lights this year, and…"

"I didn't even want to be in-charge of those stupid lights," said Sol as he smoked. "YOU put me in charge."

"Well somebody has to," said Ky. "Zappa is doing those Christmas cards, May and Bridget are collecting fees for the upcoming Christmas party…"

"Like Salvation Army." muttered Sol.

Ky didn't hear him. "Johnny is in-charge of the food and refreshments, I'm preparing the songs to sing for Christmas, Anji is in charge of the Christmas tree and…ANJI! Where's Anji?! Anji, where's the Christmas tree?!"

Forgetting about Sol, Ky rushed off to find Anji instead. The latter jumped up from his chair when he saw Ky suddenly made a U-turn for him and he ran off, saying something about "cleaning up his room".

Sol rolled his eyes. "Noisy boy scout."

"Sol, I think you better go and hang up those lights," said Millia. "Today."

"Give me one good reason." said Sol, frowning.

"Harasho," said Millia, nodding. "Ky will pester you every now and then to put them up…"

"Good, I just love to annoy him." said Sol, grinning and tapping his cigarette against the ashtray.

"Then you will have less time with me." said Millia. "Less. Private. Time. We will have Ky hanging around us all the time."

Sol crushed his cigarette. "…Where're the lights?"

***

"Ah… I hate finding a Christmas tree!" groaned Anji as he walked up the hill near the hostel. "Wish that I'm a kid again, then I can get away with the 'I'm too young to do all this stuff….' but no, I'm an adult now and Ky threatened to take away my Zessen fans if I don't go and find a stupid tree…"

"Don't you dare to go and find Faust for that potion. I don't want to take care of you again, ever." snapped Baiken behind him.

Anji turned around and grinned at Baiken. "Aww, Mummy," he said in a high-pitched voice. "But I like you, I'm so cold, can you hug me, Mummy?"

Baiken scowled as she narrowed her eye. "Talk that way again and you will find your robes in pieces."

She was gripping her sword when she said that.

"…Okay." said Anji, clearing his throat nervously and wrapped his robes around himself tighter. As it was a cold weather, Anji had no choice but to put robes onto his upper body to prevent himself from catching a cold.

"Now, which tree is perfect for the hostel…"

"…Oi."

"Hmm?" asked Anji as he looked at the pine trees.

"…Where's your chainsaw? Have you left it here earlier?"

"… Oops."

"YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE TO FIND A CHRISTMAS TREE WITH YOU AND YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO BRING A CHAINSAW?!" Baiken's voice echoed throughout the hill.

***

Room 24

Knock Knock

Zappa opened his door and smiled brightly. "Hello May! What can I do for you? I have already paid for the party, if that's what you want."

"Err, no," said May and she blushed slightly. "I… I want you to do a Christmas card for me…"

"Sure, no problem! In fact, I have just finished doing one requested by Dizzy, she wants to give to Testament…" said Zappa cheerfully. "Who is it for?"

"…Johnny." said May quickly. "Can you add how much I like him, maybe add a few love phrases here and there?"

"…May, sorry but I'm writing Christmas cards, not Valentine Day cards…"

Suddenly Zappa paused and shuddered.

"What is it?" asked May, blinking in surprise.

Zappa's face turned blue and he shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "YYYOOOUUUU!!! AAIIIYYEEEE, I HATE YOUUUU!!!"

"Opps, I have forgotten… aiieee!" screamed May as the S-Ko possessed Zappa charged towards her.

The two of them ran down the corridor of the hostel and May rushed into her room, slamming the door on Zappa's face.

Zappa scratched the door with his long fingers madly, trying to get in when…

PONK

Now with a bump on his head, Zappa returned to normal and slid down to the floor, clearly knocked out.

"Che, stupid of that girl to go and get Zappa to do a Christmas card for Johnny." said Sol, who had overheard the whole thing and was now placing his Fireseal on his shoulder.

"Hmm… now where're the lights? I rather go out with I-No than ask that Boy Scout…"

He then walked off, thinking that the lights were stored somewhere in the big attic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours later

Bridget paused in front of Room 1 and stared at the can in his hands. May had gone off to find Zappa, leaving him alone to handle the last resident who had not paid for the party – I-No.

Bridget took a deep breath and let it out. "Come on," he said to Roger that he was holding in his other hand. "She can't be that bad…"

But remembering how she almost got a cat-fight with Millia when she found out that the latter really was going out with Sol Badguy, Bridget shuddered.

Slowly, he raised his hand and…

"AHHHHH!"

Bridget shrieked like a girl and dropped his can and Roger.

"It's not me! Eh?"

He turned to see Ky staring at the hostel.

"Mon dieu, it's bare! Where are the lights?!" he said hysterically.

He ran off towards the staircase that led to the second floor of the hostel. Bridget shook his head. Honestly, Ky would go crazy if he continued to be so uptight about the whole Christmas thing.

He picked up Roger and his can and knocked the door. Ky's sudden outburst had already made him forget his nervousness.

The door opened and I-No appeared.

"Oh… why if it isn't the adorable super yo-yo boy." she said. "What do you want?"

"Um…I was just wondering if you would like to… give a bit of money for the up-coming Christmas party?"

I-No gave Bridget a long stare before she sighed. "How cute, walking around the hostel for donations. But I'm not interested in the party, sorry. I just can't stand seeing Sol hanging around with that old maid."

"Um, so…" Bridget started.

"I'm not paying."

"…Oh. Then…"

I-No had already closed the door.

"…Gee, thanks anyway!" said Bridget and walked off.

"Charities." muttered I-No behind her door in disgust.

***

In his room, Ky stared at the list in annoyance. So far, only May, Bridget and Zappa were doing their tasks for the Christmas party. Anji actually came back to the hostel running, with Baiken behind him, waving a sword madly. After hearing the news that he had forgotten to bring the chainsaw to cut down a pine tree, Ky nearly wanted to kill Anji himself for being such a muddle-headed.

Staring at Zappa's name, Ky decided that he should assign another person to do the Christmas cards.

Someone who would not go crazy whenever he or she had received a girl's request to do a card for the boy she liked. Ky had enough of the complaints from the female residents.

… Venom?

Too unfriendly.

… Johnny?

Nope, he would probably try to convince the girls to address the cards to HIMSELF instead.

… Axl?

Same as above.

…Millia?

No, Sol would murder him…

SLAP

"OUCH!" yelled Ky when something hit him from the window. "Who…"

He looked down and saw a string of Christmas lights on the floor.

"Oops, sorry." said Sol, smirking from where he was at the balcony. And he certainly didn't sound sincere.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Ky, holding up the lights.

"Hanging up the Christmas lights, you told me to." said Sol in a bored voice. "I'm thinking of hanging them on all of the balconies of the hostel. Now do you mind giving that back?"

"You…" Ky marched to Sol and handed him the lights. "But... how did you get onto my balcony anyway?"

He looked out to the balcony that was next to his. Sol had already hang up the lights on the balcony next to his, and onto his own as well. "How…"

"Now let's see… am I going to stand here the whole day and let you ask your stupid questions?" Sol wondered to himself out loud.

Ky quieted and his cheeks went red. "… No, you can go."

"Yes, Sire." said Sol with sarcasm and he went to the edge of the balcony. He climbed onto it and simply leaped to the other balcony to continue his work.

Ky blinked and shook his head before he retreated back into his room. "I'm not going to think that he would steal things from other people's room, I'm not going to think…" he muttered.

"Testament, please!" cried a voice outside.

Straightaway, Ky recognized that voice and he rushed to open the door.

All he could see was Dizzy behind Testament. Testament had a stormy look on his face while Dizzy was behind him, near to tears.

"What's happening?" asked Ky anxiously.

"None of your business, human." snapped Testament.

"Please, Testament, I will treasure it, really I will!" said Dizzy.

"Dizzy, I will get anything for you, but not this." said Testament and he stopped in front of his door. "I'm going to rest."

"But…" Dizzy started but Testament interrupted with a single "No."

Then he went into his room and shut the door.

"Testament, please!"

Dizzy pouted and Ky stared in sympathy, wondering what was it that Dizzy wanted so much. Was 'it' an animal or something valuable?

Dizzy's next sentence, however, nearly threw Ky off his balance.

"All I want is a Barbie doll for Christmas!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zappa looked at the list of people who wanted him to do the Christmas cards for them tiredly. Christmas was about families and stuff, but since most Guilty Gear Hostel residents were actually orphans, he should be a bit more relaxed and didn't need to worry about them asking him to do cards addressing to brothers, sisters, uncles, etc.

But noooo, they wanted to send to each other, and some friendly ones, like Dizzy and Bridget, they actually wanted to send to ALL of the residents in the hostel. And guess what, they wanted to send to people out of the hostel as well, such as Slayer and Potemkin.

Nice.

And didn't Ky say that he would find him an assistant? What's taking him so long? Honestly, he thought Ky should, because sometimes he found himself doing things unknowingly. Why, earlier today he just found himself outside May's room with a bump on his head! How did he get there, he had no idea.

Zappa figured that he must had been too stressed over the Christmas cards, that's why he had done things that he couldn't remember afterwards.

"Might as well just write a 'Merry Christmas' and photocopy the text." muttered Zappa half-heartedly, then I pasted them onto each cards…"

Zappa sighed. "That's pitiful."

Picking up his multi-coloured pen, Zappa started to do his Christmas cards again.

* * *

After putting the lights on the last balcony, Sol landed onto his feet and looked up, examining his work.

"Okay, so now… lights on!" he announced and he went to find the switch.

Finally, he found it and turned it on.

Nothing happened.

"What the…" he started and clicked the switch a few times.

Still nothing. Sol examined the switch and found that the fuse was broken.

"Shit…" he growled.

He pulled out the plug with irritation and started to unscrew it.

* * *

Johnny strolled out of the supermarket, hands full with wine and food for the upcoming Christmas party. He whistled as he walked down the street, but then, he stopped.

"_Wait, May can't drink, neither could Bridget, and Dizzy, and Jam…_" he thought and groaned at the amount of wine and beer he had bought.

"Ky will nag nonstop if he sees the amount of alcohol I have bought with the fund…" said Johnny and he put down the grocery bags. "Go back and exchange the drinks? But what a waste of good wine…"

He stared at a while before he grinned devilishly. "Hide the extra alcohol into my cupboard and I will drink them myself tonight…no wait, that's unfair… hmm, maybe I can get Axl along… and Sol…anyone, just not Ky."

Thinking his idea had been solved, he picked up his grocery bags again.

* * *

"Yoshi!" said Anji as he heaved up the chainsaw and placed it onto his shoulder. He and Baiken were finally back where they first came from. "Now all we need to do is to find a tree."

Baiken rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word.

"Maybe this one is okay." said Anji as he came across a pine tree and he started the chainsaw.

RRRRRRR

"No wait, this one is too tall." he said and he stopped the chainsaw. He started to look around at the trees. "That one… no, too short. Too big, too small….too many leaves…too little leaves…no, that's not even a pine tree…"

Baiken growled impatiently and said, "Anji, cut this one down."

Anji turned around and looked at what Baiken had chosen. "Oh good one! All right, Anesan, I will cut this down…"

Baiken rolled her eyes again. The one she was pointing at was exactly the same one that Anji had thought to be too short in the first place.

* * *

"All right," said Sol, screwdriver in his hand and he pushed the plug into the socket again. "This ought to do it…"

He flipped the switch again.

Still, nothing.

"Arrggghhh! Why aren't the lights on?" shouted Sol and he practically kicked the socket. "Stupid thing! All the things have been improved for over 200 years and YOU are still the same!"

* * *

Chipp awoke in his room to hear Sol cursing and saying various names outside. Yawning, he got up and took the TV remote control beside his bed. He pressed a button and the TV came on in his room.

"Fantasy in a faraway land…"

Chipp frowned and pressed another button. CLICK.

"It's going to be Christmas! Let us make angels on the snow…"

CLICK

"Today we are going to prepare Christmas dinner…"

CLICK

"This is the season to be jolly, falalalalala…"

CLICK

"From all of us, to all of you, a very Merry Christmas…"

Chipp groaned. What happened to all the nice Jap animations? He couldn't believe that his favourite shows had to make way for…. for stale TV specials!

"Today's special, how to make a Christmas card! So all of you kids out there…"

Chipp turned off the TV in disgust and he fell back down on his bed again, ready to get back to sleep again.

"IF I'M THE INVENTOR, I WILL INVENT YOU WITH ONLY ONE FUSE AND ONE WIRE, YOU STUPID…." continued Sol downstairs.


End file.
